Zwischen Tod und Ewigkeit
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: So vergingen die Monate. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, als wäre nichts passiert. Beziehungen, Freundschaften, Momente des Glücks, Augenblicke der Angst. So viel passierte, doch nichts davon betraf Sam. Für sie war die Zeit nun nichts weiter als ... Zeit..
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Zwischen Tod und Ewigkeit  
><strong>Sequel zu:<strong> Zwischen Leben und Tod  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Schattentaenzerin & Lamia Lilith  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Stargate SG-1/Biss  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sam/Janet, Andeutungen von Jack/Sam, Jack/Daniel, John/Rodney  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-12  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Drama/Romanze  
><strong>Kapitel:<strong> 1/?  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> So vergingen die Monate. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, als wäre nichts passiert. Beziehungen, Freundschaften, Momente des Glücks, Augenblicke der Angst. So viel passierte, doch nichts davon betraf Sam. Für sie war die Zeit nun nichts weiter als ... Zeit ... ohne Bedeutung und ohne Sinn... (Sequel zu "Zwischen Leben und Tod", written by Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Uns gehört nichts  
><strong>AN:** Hier die lang versprochene Fortsetzung zu unserer Stargate/Biss-Fusion. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 184 Wörter

**Prolog**

_August__  
><em>

Es war warm. Sommer und ...

... eine kleine, weiße Tablette mit einem roten Kreuz darauf. Wie Janets Kostüm. Ohne Zögern verschwand sie zum ersten Mal in Sams Mund, rot und geschwollen durch zu viele Lippen, deren Besitzer sie nicht kannte.

_September__  
><em>

Die Blätter wurden bunt. Halb Sommer und halb Herbst und ...

... eine durchsichtige Flasche, vorher gefüllt mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit, fiel aus Sams Hand, leicht gekrümmt und zu schwach um sie weiter zu halten. Haltlos fällt sie zu Boden, stolz das Etikett mit dem Namen "Jim Bean" enthüllend.

_Oktober__  
><em>

Es wird kälter. Herbst und ...

... kalter Wind rauschte an ihr vorbei. 100. 130. 150 km/h. Schneller, immer schneller rauschte der Wind durch Sams Haar als sie die Kurve nahm, nicht auf das nasse Laub achtend, einfach nur den Wind spürend.

_November__  
><em>

Der erste Schnee fällt. Fast Winter und ...

... ein Messer. Unschuldig ruht es in ihrer Tasche. Die Klinge so scharf und glänzend und wunderschön. Einfach nur ... beruhigend.

_Dezember__  
><em>

Überall Schnee. Das Ende eines Jahres und ...

... vielleicht auch das Ende eines Lebens.

Ende Prolog


	2. Kapitel 1

**Wortanzahl:** 1151 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Kapitel 1 **

„_Cum tacent, clamant" – Indem sie schweigen, schreien sie_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Sam! Sam! Wach auf!"  
>Ohne sich weiter zu rühren, schlug die junge blonde Frau im Bett ihre Augen auf.<br>Still und ruhig lag sie in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an.  
>Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren blauen Augen und hoben sich von ihrer hellen, weißen Haut ab.<br>Sie sah krank aus. Krank, schwach und zerbrechlich.  
>Unterstützt wurde dieses Bild als sie sich langsam aufsetzte und ihre heruntergerutschte Decke enthüllte dünne Glieder.<br>Fast morbide hob sich ihr Brustbein hervor, dass nicht durch ihr dünnes Top verdeckt wurde.  
>Doch obwohl ihre Arme und Beine so dünn waren, gab ihre kurze Schlafkleidung aus Top und Boxershorts einen vollen Busen und andere verlockende Kurven frei.<br>Sam schenkte ihrem Körper jedoch keine Beachtung als sie sich still für den Tag zu Recht machte.  
>Nur das Wasserrauschen hatte ihrem Vater von ihrem Aufwachen benachrichtig bevor eine halbe Stunde später seine Tochter im Türrahmen der Küche stand und ihm, mit einem kleinen Lächeln, einen guten Morgen wünschte.<br>Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen erinnerte sich Jacob an die ehemals breiten, strahlenden Lächeln seiner Sammy bevor er den Gruß erwiderte.  
>Die Stille mit Smalltalk füllend, füllte er ihren Teller, darauf achtend, dass Sam zumindest die Hälfte aß.<br>Es war nur Toast mit Rührei, Marmelade und etwas Wurst oder Käse als Aufschnitt aber zumindest aß sie etwas.  
>Er selbst nippte immer noch an seiner ersten Tasse Kaffe, als seine Tochter fertig war und sich ihre schwarze Lederjacke über ihr, ebenfalls schwarzes, T-Shirt zog.<br>Mit einem kleine Kuss auf die Wange und einem Bye machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule, während ihr Vater am Küchenfenster nur noch zusehen konnte, wie sich ihre, in eine schwarze Jeans bekleideten, Beine über ihre Harley schwangen.  
>Zurück blieb nur ihr Vater, der leise seufzend auf die Tabletten in seiner Hand starrte und die Stille, die seit Monaten wieder im Haus herrschte.<p>

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der Weg zur Schule war normal. So normal wie all die Dutzend Male davor. Selbst die Fahrt auf ihrer Harley konnte Sam inzwischen nicht mehr so in Aufruhr versetzen wie früher. Es war alles ein Wechsel aus Grautönen, Tätigkeiten, Geräuschen, Gerüchen und Bildern.  
>Nichts stach hervor... und doch lebte sie weiter... Sie ging weiter normal zur Schule und verbrachte Zeit mit ihren 'Freunden.' Sie wusste, dass sich so mancher über sie das Maul zerriss, aber nichtsdestotrotz erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Guten Morgen die Rufe der anderen Schüler an der Schule.<br>Jessica und Angela traten zu ihr und gleich fing Jess von ihrem vergangenen Nachmittag an zu erzählen und Sam? Sam konnte wieder in ihrer Welt versinken, während das monotone Rauschen aus all den Stimmen ihrer Mitschüler über sie hinwegspülte.  
>Ein neuer Schultag begann und alles ging von vorne los.<p>

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Wie ein leises Rauschen klang die Stimme ihres Lehrers in ihren Ohren. Ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, starrte sie unentwegt auf die Tafel vor sich. Sie sah nicht, was dort geschrieben stand.  
>Sie hörte auch nicht, was der Lehrer für ein Thema gerade durchnahm. Seit Wochen wusste sie schon nicht mehr, was im Unterricht drangenommen wurde. Würde Angela ihr nicht regelmäßig ihre Aufzeichnungen zum vergleichen geben, wäre sie schon lange mit den Noten im Keller gelandet.<br>„Miss Carter, wissen sie die Antwort?"  
>Mit verklärten Augen sah sie ihren Lehrer an, ehe sie wieder den Blick abwandte und schwieg.<br>Und wie schon in den letzten Wochen nahm der Lehrer jemand anderes dran.  
>Und wie schon in den letzten Wochen nahm sie davon keinerlei Notiz.<p>

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Mittagspause... die einigste Zeit des Tages, die... anders war. Sam verstand es selbst nicht, doch während sie neben Jessica, Angelika, Mike und den anderen saß, vor sich ein Teller mit undefininierbaren Essen und den Lärm ihrer Mitschüler um sich herum, dann war es beinahe wie... früher... als würde sie immer noch leben.  
>Sie schmeckte ihr Essen nicht. Sie hörte nicht was die anderen erzählten. Sie sprach kaum. Doch trotz allem... lebte sie. Ein Blick reichte und sie spürte wieder all diese Gefühle. All das was einen Menschen ausmachte. Sie war keine Puppe mehr. Kein Spielzeug, das man weggeschmissen hatte.<br>Nein, sie war wieder Samantha Carter und dafür brauchte es nur einen Blick. Ein Blick auf den einen Tisch an denen sonst die Cullens saßen. Ein Blick und ihrem Herzen brannten die Gefühle lichterloh und die Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht mehr verdrängen. Sie fühlte die Freundschaft zu Alice, den Respekt zu Jasper und Emmett, die Abneigung zu Rosalie... und die Liebe zu Janet.  
>Doch am stärksten spürte sie den Hass in sich lodern. Den Hass, der so stark war wie die Liebe und doch alles verschlang. Sie spürte es. Mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr und sie wusste... sie würde wieder ganz werden.<br>Ein Blick auf einen simplen Tisch und all das was Janet zerstört hatte, tauchte wieder auf. Sie würde wieder auferstehen. Solange sie diese Minuten hatte. Solange es ihr vergönnt war diese Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören.  
>Solange sie diese Gefühle hatte. Solange sie dies hatte, würde sie siegen und so zierte jeden Mittag ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen während sie langsam ihr Essen aß.<p>

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Dieses Hoch... diese Gefühle tief in ihr drinnen, verschwanden nie. Sie blieben den ganzen Nachmittag über... sie wurden schwächer, doch sie wärmten sie immer noch. Sie halfen ihr. Sie überstand die Heimfahrt. Das Abendessen mit ihrem Vater. Das Rituell sich für das Bett fertig zu machen.  
>Sie klammerte sich an diese Gefühle. Die Wärme in ihrem inneren, doch trotz allem versiegten sie mit jeder weiteren Stunde bis sie wieder nichts fühlte. Sie hörte wieder nur das Rauschen ihres Blutes. Blut, das einst jemanden so viel bedeutet hatte.<br>Sie sah wieder nur Grau, Schwarz und Weiß. Keine Farben... keine karamellfarbenen Augen und keine braunen glänzenden Haare. Nichts strahlte ihr von ihrer Bilderpinnwand entgegen. Alles sah gleich aus. Farblos und leer. Und doch... kurz bevor sie ins Bett stieg, wand sie sich ein letztes Mal zu ihrer Pinnwand.  
>Dort, direkt neben all den Bildern von ihr, ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden und ... den Cullens hing ein Kalender. Ein einfacher schlichter Kalender, doch ein jeder Tag war mit einem X durchgestrichen und eine kleine Zahl stand neben diesen. Mit jedem neuen Tag stieg die Zahl und auch heute kreuzte Sam den Tag durch und schrieb eine kleine Zahl daneben.<br>So viele schon. So viele Tage waren vergangen seitdem Janet und der Rest ihrer Familie verschwunden waren. So viele Tage waren nun schon vergangen, seitdem sie wieder alleine war. So viele Tage waren nun schon vergangen seit denen Sams Liebe zu Hass wurde. So viele Tage war Sam inzwischen schon zerbrochen.  
>Zerbrochen und sich hilflos an das Leben festklammernd. So viele Tage und es würden noch so viele kommen und nichts... nichts würde sich ändern. Und mit diesen Gedanken ging Sam ins Bett. So wie gestern Abend. Und den Abend davor und so viele andere Abende davor seitdem Janet verschwunden war.<p>

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 1066 Wörter

**Kapitel 2  
><strong>

„Alea iacta est" – Die Würfel sind gefallen 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es änderte sich alles durch eine Pille. Klein. Unauffällig. Nichts besonderes, doch trotzdem so was wertvolles. Ein rotes Kreuz auf weißem Grund. Es war der Anfang ihres neuen Lebens.  
>Langsam legt sie die Pille auf ihre Zunge und schluckte sie ebenso langsam runter. Ein Schluck Tonic zum hinunterspülen und nach ein paar Minuten sah die Welt schon ganz anders aus.<p>

Nicht nur Grau, Schwarz und Weiß. Es ist alles wieder farbig.

Rot, grün, blau. Helle Farben, dunkle Farben und alles dazwischen. Dies war für sie der Beginn, der wahre Beginn ihres neuen Lebens und alles nur dank ihrem Vaters...

Dabei wollte er eigentlich nur das Beste für sie... doch auch er hätte wohl nie ahnen können, was das Beste für sie ist.

Der Abend und die hälfte der Nacht zogen sich so rasch dahin, wie noch nie.

Alles war bunt und verschwamm in Tausenden von Farben und Formen. Die Trauer und Wut schien in ihr nicht mehr zu existieren. Nur noch Freude war da.

Und alles wegen einer simplen Pille, ihrem Vater und ihrem neuen Freund...

Ihr Dad hatte gehört, dass Jessica zu einer Party eingeladen hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich abgelehnt, aber er machte sich Sorgen um sie, denkt sie würde sich zu abschotten und bat sie darum doch zur Party zu gehen... mal wieder Spaß zu haben und nun... nun hatte sie Spaß und fühlte sich endlich wieder am Leben.

Es war so einfach. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass man so leicht an solche Sachen rankommen würde. Ein wenig hübsch aussehen und eine Trauermiene ziehen und schon hatte man das, was man wollte.

Nicht, dass sie es darauf angelegt hatte... Nein, wirklich... Sie wollte nur frische Luft schnappen. Raus aus diesem stickigen Raum mit der zu lauten Musik, dem Gerede, dem Gedränge und zu vielen Menschen. Sie wollte nur alleine sein und stattdessen fand sie ihr Leben wieder.

Ein Junge, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als sie, trat zu ihr. Sprach mit ihr, doch sie hörte wie immer nichts. Bekam nichts mit, bis er auf einmal ihr Handgelenk griff und ihre Hand hinhielt, sodass sie offen und ungeschützt für ihn bereit war. Eine simple weiße Pille fiel hinein und eine Flasche wurde in ihre andere Hand gedrückt.

Simple Worte begleiteten dies.

"Du brauchst es... es wird dir helfen." hallte es ihrem Kopf nach und ohne zu wissen warum, nahm sie das Geschenk an. Schluckte und... spürte nichts. Alles war immer noch grau und monoton.

Alles war immer noch wie vorher.

Er war weg. Er hatte ihre Hoffnung gemacht, die nicht erfüllt wurde, und sie konnte ihn noch nicht mal... was? Wollte sie ihn anschreien? Hatte sie die Kraft dazu? Den Willen?

Er war doch nur wie so viele andere. Er hatte ihr Hoffnung gegeben und sie dann zerstört. Nichts neues, alles schon gehabt... Sie müsste sich doch schon bald daran gewöhnt haben. An diesen konstanten Schmerz. Die konstante Enttäuschung.

Die konstante ... Wut? Wut und Hass wie sie sonst nur in der Schule fühlte? Dort, wo die Erinnerung so stark war? Was war los? Was fühlte sie? Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

Blinzelnd blickte sie auf ihre Hände. Irgendwas war seltsam... war anders... aber was?

Ihr Hände sahen aus wie vorher. Leicht gebräunt, zart, aber doch mit Muskeln. Hände zum anpacken. Hände zum Lieben. Hände... zum Leben. Leben.

Hände in denen Blut floss. Rot. So rot. Sie sah es... Die Welt war nicht mehr Grau... Sie war Rot und blau und grün und so viele Farben!

Er hatte nicht gelogen. Die Hoffnung erblühte und erfüllte sich. Er. Hatte. Nicht. Gelogen.

Dieser Gedanke war der einzige, der ihr Gehirn beherrschte als sie all diese Farben, all diese Gerüche, all diese Geräusche und all diese Gefühle in sich aufnahm. Sie lebte. Endlich lebte sie wieder...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Eine Hand riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie war gefangen in einem Rausch voller Farben, voller Geräusche, Gerüche und Gefühle und sie wollte niemals entkommen, doch die Hand ließ ihr keine andere Wahl.

Sie zwang sie, zog sie mit sich und brachte sie weg von all diesem pulsierenden Leben. Die Musik wurde leiser, je weiter die Hand sie wegzog, aber Sam spürte sie immer noch in ihrem Blut pulsieren.

Es war ein konstantes pulsieren, dass wieder Leben in sie brachte und sie nicht mehr in der Leere zurückließ.

Dann prallte Sam, beinahe buchstäblich, gegen eine Wand aus frischer Luft und ihr blieb einen Moment lang die Luft weg.

Bevor sie sich fangen konnte, durchbrach eine Stimme fast komplett den letzten Nebel in ihrem Kopf.

"Was zum Geier soll das?"

Gerade als Sam den Mund aufmachen wollte, um ihm zu antworten, kam die Übelkeit in ihr hoch. Hastig trat sie zwei Schritte zur Seite, ehe sie sich geräuschvoll übergab. Zitternd klammerte Sam sich an die Hauswand.

Ein Arm schlang sich um ihren Oberkörper und stützte sie.

Ohne es richtig zu bemerken, lehnte sie sich an den warmen Körper, der ihr half. Wärme, Stärke, Sicherheit.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dies war das einigste was sie in diesem Moment fühlte. Ihr Blut rauschte immer noch und sie hatte das Verlangen sich zu bewegen, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie genau hier bleiben.

Hier und jetzt an diesen Körper gedrückt.

„Komm schon. Ich bring dich nach Hause.", sagte er leise und half ihr langsam dabei, sich wieder aufrecht hinzustellen.

Auf wackligen Beinen folgte Sam ihm auch wenn sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, wer es überhaupt war. Doch ... das interessierte sie herzlich wenig.

Ihr war immer noch schlecht und sie wusste, dass sie wirklich nach Hause musste, aber... sie hörte immer noch diese Musik und ihr Körper verlangte es immer noch daran sich zu bewegen.

„Oh Gott.", nuschelte Sam leise und klammerte sich noch fester an den warmen Körper als ihre Welt anfing, sich zu drehen.

„Der kann dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen.", kam der sarkastische Kommentar von Jack, der versuchte, sie in sein Auto zu setzten.

Endlich hatte Sam ihren Retter? Entführer? erkannt und obwohl sie glücklich sein müsste, dass kein Fremder sie ... entführte, verschwand das Gefühl von Sicherheit, Wärme, Geborgenheit.

Kälte, Angst, Unsicherheit.

Alte Gefühle für sie doch in diesem Moment so neu.

Sie wollte weg. Weg von ihm. Weg von hier. Weg von der Welt und ihrem Leben, doch am Ende konnte sie sich einfach nur ins Auto setzen und zu sehen wie Jack die Tür schloss.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 825 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

_„Sorgen ertrinken nicht in Alkohol. Sie können schwimmen." – Heinz Rühmann_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Fahrig fuhr Sam sich durch die Haare und durchsuchte dabei ihre Tasche und Jacke, die sie vor 3 Tagen auf der Party angehabt hatte.

Sie suchte nun schon seit einer Stunde nach ihnen, doch sie fand ganz einfach nichts mehr und das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte noch welche, dass wusste sie. Sie wusste das 100%, aber wo waren sie. Immer fahriger wurden ihre Bewegungen, immer hektischer, immer drängender, aber nirgendwo fand sie das, was sie so sehr brauchte.

"Verdammt!", fluchte die Blonde laut und fuhr sich dabei mit der Hand durch ihr Haar.

In ihrem Zimmer auf und ab laufend, überlegte sie fieberhaft was sie nun tun sollte. Wo sie wieder welche her bekommen sollte oder was sie als Ersatz verwenden könnte.

Abrupt blieb sie dann jedoch mitten im Raum stehen. Dafür, dass sie so intelligent war, war sie manchmal wirklich einfach nur... dumm.

Was dachte sie hier nur? Ersatz? Brauchte sie wirklich Ersatz? Brauchte sie wirklich diese Pillen um sich lebendig zu fühlen? Hatte Janet sie wirklich zerstört? Was war nur mit ihr los?

Hastig rannte Sam die Treppe hinunter, den Flur entlang und dann geradewegs in die Küche auf den linken Hängeschrank zu.

Als sie die Tür öffnete starrte sie wie gebannt auf die Flasche vor sich.

Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Konnte sie das riskieren? Ihr Vater kam erst in ein paar Stunden nach Hause. Wenn er denn nach Hause kam und nicht wieder eine Doppelschicht schob.

Sie war alleine... hatte die Chance... die Möglichkeit... wollte sie wirklich so sein wie so viele andere in diesen Statistiken? Wollte sie sich erst den Drogen und dann dem Alkohol zu wenden?

Fast anklagend blickte sie das Logo an. Als wüsste es, dass Sam es nicht einmal ansehen dürfte, geschweige denn berühren... doch trotzdem schlang sie ihre Finger, so schlank und elegant um den ebenfalls geschmeidigen Hals der Flasche und die ganze Zeit hallte in ihrem Kopf nur ein Gedanke wieder...

Ja, sie war so wie so viele andere, doch anders als diese... wählte sie freiwillig und mutwillig diesen Weg...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Farben …  
>Farben und Formen …<br>Eher verschwommene Farben und Formen …

Träge versuchte Sam ihren Arm zu heben, doch er fühlte sich, als wenn er 3 Tonnen wiegen würde. Also ließ sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab und starrte weiterhin nach oben und betrachtete ihre Decke.

Die Farben und Formen schlangen sich ineinander und dann zerliefen sie wieder in die eine und dann wieder in die andere Richtung und trafen sich dann doch wieder.

Oder bildete sie sich das nur alles ein?

War es nicht doch nur eine Farbe oder eine Form oder doch beides?

Sam legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und bewunderte das Spektakel weiterhin staunend. Die Flasche, die sie noch immer in ihrer rechten Hand befand, hob sie schwerfüllig an und wollte draus trinken, ehe ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie bereits leer war.

„Sssschheißeeee.", nuschelte die Blonde undeutlich und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Und bei dem Wort ‚versuchte' blieb es auch.

Ohne, dass sie es richtig mitbekam, fiel ihr die Flasche aus der Hand. Leise klirrend rollte die ‚Jim Bean'-Flasche langsam über den Holzboden, ehe sie durch einen Schrank angehalten wurde.

Faszinierte hatte Sam den Weg der Flasche beobachtet. Hatte gesehen wie sie langsam zum Schrank gerollt war, mit einem leisen Klirren gegen diesen geprallt war und dann... von braungebrannten Fingern aufgehoben wurde.

Langsam richtete Sam ihren Blick nach oben...

„Ooohh neee.", stöhnte sie leise und dreht sich schwerfällig in die andere Richtung.

"Oh doch", war seine Antwort, die mehr ein Knurren als Wörter waren.

„Waaar-waruuum kannscht du misch nischt einfach in Ruhe laschen?", kam es undeutlich von Sam, die noch immer versuchte aufzustehen, um so vielleicht Jack zu entgehen.

„Weil du nicht auf dich selbst Acht geben kannst. Deswegen! Und weil ich nicht glaube, dass du es gut finden würdest wenn dein Vater dich so vorfinden würde.", antwortete Jack noch immer leise knurrend.

Doch obwohl seine Stimme scheltend war, umfingen seine Hände vorsichtig Sams Arme. Ohne, dass diese es mitbekommen hatte, war Jack vor sie getreten und half ihr langsam auf.

Hilflos klammerte Sam sich an ihn fest und versuchte das aufkommende Gefühl der Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.

Jedes Bemühen war jedoch umsonst.

Kalter Schweiß überzog ihre Stirn, während sie panisch eine Hand vor ihren Mund drückte. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen um ins Bad zu rennen, doch Jacks starke Arme hielten sie zurück.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf die Arme, darauf bedacht ihre Übelkeit nicht zu verstärken und trug sie so ruhig ins Bad.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis Jack sie neben der Toilette absetzte und noch immer spürte Sam die Wärme von dessen Körper.

Dieses Gefühl... was war das?

Sie hatte sich so seltsam gefühlt als Jack sie in seinen Armen hielt. Es war... bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, überrollte sie eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit und diesmal konnte sie sie nicht zurückhalten.

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 1015 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**  
><em><br>__„Das Herz ist der Ort an dem alle Kriege gewonnen werden." - Die Legende von Aang_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Hastig rannte die Blonde die Treppe hinunter und schnappte sich im vorbeigehen ihren Motorradhelm. Sie rannte die Auffahrt bin zum Ende und sprang regelrecht auf ihre Harley. Für so manchen war dieses Bild vielleicht irritierend, doch für die Nachbarschaft der jungen Frau war es in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ein alltägliches Bild geworden. Ebenso wie das Aufheulen des Motorrades und das Quietschen der Reifen ein Teil der normalen Geräuschkulisse geworden ist.

Ein, zwei besorgte Nachbarn hatten Jacob darauf angesprochen wie Sam neuerdings mit ihrer Harley umging und wie sie im Allgemeinen fuhr, doch was sollte er machen? Außer Sam darum zu bitten vorsichtig zu sein, blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit ihrem riskanten Treiben Einhalt zu gebieten.

Darum konnte er auch an diesem Morgen nur besorgt seiner Tochter hinterher sehen, während diese mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit aus der Einfahrt fuhr.

Sam spürte diesen Blick auf sich.

Genauso wie sie die anderen die Tage davor gespürt hatte, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Es war ihr egal, dass ihr Dad heute frei hatte. Dass er was mit ihr unternehmen wollte. Dass Jack ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich um Sam Sorgen machte. Dass die Nachbarn ihr Fahrverhalten angesprochen hatten.

All dies war egal.

Das einzige was zählte war das Gefühl auf ihrer Harley zu sitzen und dieses Gefühl der Freiheit, dass sie umfing, zu spüren. Der Wind strich an ihr vorbei und Sam konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu schließen.

Sie stellte sich eine andere Welt, eine andere Stadt und ein anderes Leben vor. Wo nichts falsch lief. Wo es so war wie sie es sich wünschte und vorstellte. Wo sie ihr Leben bestimmen konnte und das Leben nicht sie bestimmte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie hatte diese Bar vor einigen Wochen entdeckt. Sie war nichts Besonderes. Weder besonders sauber und heimisch noch düster und abweisend. Es war eine normale Bar in einer normalen Stadt mit normalen Besuchern.

Arbeiter, die den ganzen Tag schwer gearbeitet hatten. Ehemänner, die etwas Abstand von ihren Frauen und Kindern wollten. Paare, deren Figuren die Tanzfläche fühlten. Junge Leute, die lachend an Tischen zusammen saßen. Motorradfahrer auf der Durchfahrt. Die Besucher waren ein bunt gemixter Haufen und Sam fiel in ihnen nicht auf. 

Weder durch ihr Alter, noch durch ihre Harley, noch durch ihre Ausstrahlung. 

Sie war nur ein weiterer Besucher von vielen und dieses Gefühl war etwas, dass Sam bald als eine weitere Ablenkung (oder Sucht?) verzeichnen konnte. 

Vielleicht war sie darum so überrascht, dass sie nicht überrascht war als sich alles änderte. Sie war auch nicht sauer, nein, sie war eher... euphorisch. Sie hatte vergessen wie es sich anfühlte zu leben. 

Wirklich zu leben. 

Ihre Tabletten, ihre Flaschen, all dies waren nur kurze Momente, in denen sie wieder wirklich lebte. Doch dies... dies war etwas vollkommen anderes und dabei fing es so einfach an. Ein paar Biker und ein paar Bauarbeiter hatten anscheinend zu viel getrunken, zu verschiedene Meinungen und schon leerte sich die Bar. 

Die Pärchen flüchteten, hielten sich an den Händen als sie aus die Tür rannten. Die jungen Leute blieben oder fliehen, nahmen teil an der Schlägerei, die immer weiter ausartete, oder suchten sich ein neues Refugium, wo sie ihr Leben und ihre Jugend genießen konnten. 

Auch Sam sollte fliehen. Sie wusste sie sollte fliehen. Ihr Dad und ihre Mum hatten ihr immer wieder eingebläut was bei solchen... Geschehnissen passieren konnte, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihr Körper war wie festgeklebt. Sie konnte sich nicht aus ihrem Stuhl erheben... nicht solange sie den Vorsatz hatte zu gehen. 

Erst als sie sah, wie ein Mann einen jüngeren, blonden Mann angreifen wollte, beugte sich ihrem Körper ihrem Willen. Sie fing den Schlag auf. Schubste den Mann mit diesen so braunen Augen und dem schmutzig blonden Haar weg. Schubste Jasper weg. Beschützte ihn und nahm den Schlag selbst an. 

So wie sie sich wünschte, er hatte es damals bei ihr gemacht. 

Hätte sie beschützt. Verteidigt. Gerettet. Vor Janet. Vor ihm selbst. Vor der Welt der Cullens. Vor sich selber. 

Sie verlor sich in diesem Kampf. Schlag. Schlag. Tritt. Tritt. Immer wieder und immer wieder. 

Ein Tanz mit einem Rhythmus, der in ihrem Blut pulsierte. 

Sam fühlte sich als wäre sie in einem Krieg. Sie kämpfte gegen alles und jeden, aber am meisten kämpfte sie gegen diese Leere in sich. Kämpfte gegen das Gefühl, das Janet in ihr zurückgelassen hatte. Sie kämpfte gegen die Liebe, die immer noch ihren Geist beherrschte und sie zerstörte. Sie wollte Krieg gegen ihre Liebe führen, aber am Ende blieb ihr nur der Kampf gegen die Welt, während ihr Herz, ihre Liebe, immer noch unberührt war. 

Doch ...sie lebte. Das Leben pulsierte durch ihren Körper. Trotz der Leere lebte sie wieder. Sie lebte. 

Blut. Adrenalin. Hormone. So simpel. So einfach. So ... menschlich. 

Sie lebte. Sie lebte mit jedem Schlag. Mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den sie vergoss. Sie lebte und würde weiterleben. Sie würde ewig leben. Sie war unsterblich... doch dann war es vorbei.  
>Ein Mann riss sie fort. Sie wollte sich begreifen. Sie spürte schon wieder das Leben aus sich sickern. Sie durfte das nicht zulassen, doch er war so stark. <p>

Er drückte sie an sich. Ihr Rücken an seiner Brust. Sein Atem an ihrem Hals. Sein Mund an ihrem Ohr, während er ihr immer wieder zuflüsterte, sie solle ruhig sein. 

Sie war ruhig. Sie war noch nie so ruhig gewesen wie in diesem Moment. In diesem einem Moment, wo sie in die Augen diesen blonden Mannes sah, den sie gerettet hatte. 

Nicht Jasper, nein, nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch wie sie. Jemand, der sie verstand. Kalkulierend, abschätzend, anerkennend war sein Blick, als Jack sie langsam beruhigte. Seine Arme hielten sie fest. Führten sie langsam fort aus der Bar, fort von ihrem Leben, doch der Blick von diesem Nicht-Jasper blieb. 

Ebenso wie die Karte, die er ihr beim Vorbeigehen zugesteckt hatte. Eine Adresse. Ein Wort. Fightclub. So einfach, so simpel, so Klischee und doch... ein Anfang. Ein neues Laster. Eine neue Sucht. Ein weiteres neues Leben.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Kapitel 5

Wortanzahl: 1092 Wörter

Kapitel 5

„Würde sie überhaupt sterben können wenn sie doch gar nicht gelebt hatte." – Unbekannt

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Fasziniert starrte Sam auf den Blutstropfen, der langsam ihren Finger runter rollte.

Sie konnte bluten und niemand würde dadurch Probleme würde einfach das Messer abwischen, ein Pflaster nehmen und weiter das Abendbrot machen … oder sie konnte das Pflaster weglassen.

Niemanden würde das Blut stö konnte nun so viel bluten wie sie konnte den Körper voller Wunden konnte ihr ganzes, lebenspendende Blut verlieren und niemand würde es würde deswegen Probleme haben.

Niemand … niemand, der ihr sagte, dass sie vorsichtiger sein nachdem … nachdem SIE gegangen musste nicht mehr vorsichtig konnte bluten ohne Probleme!

IHR war es nun egal, was mit ihrem Blut passierte … und dann … war es ihr auch egal!Wieder setzte sie das Messer an und schnitt sachte und fasziniert zugleich ihre Haut auf.

Langsam rollte das Blut … ihr Blut, über ihre ärbte die Klinge rot und … füllte die Taubheit in ihr brauchte SIE nicht um was zu fühlen!Sie konnte auch ohne SIE was fühlen!

Wie gebannt, starrte sie auf die beiden ebbte der leichte Blutfluss ab und wurde immer es richtig zu registrieren, legte sie das Messer ein drittes Mal an.

Sie war so dumm!Sie hatte immer gedacht ohne SIE nicht weiter leben zu können aber … sie Blut floss auch ohne SIE weiter!Ihr Blut floss nicht allein nur für SIE … und … und sie würde wieder leben!Sie brauchte SIE nicht!

Wie von allein fing sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger einen ihre Blutstropfen auf und führte ihn dann langsam zu ihrem Mund. Ohne es richtig zu registrieren, schmeckte sie ihr eigenes Blut.

Es war warm … sie was war nicht wie SIE und ihre Familie!Sie atmete, blutete und spendete Wä konnte leben und fühle und bei Gott, sie würde war keine Puppe die man, wenn man (SIE) keine Lust mehr hatte, in die Ecke war schön, klug und sie lebte.

Ein letztes Mal wandte sie sich ihrem Arm zu und strich beinahe schon zärtlich über sie Schnitte.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln wandte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu. Sie musste sich beeilen, denn sie wollte schließlich heute noch in den Club.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Immer und immer wieder fuhr sie sanft, ja fast zärtlich, über ihren Arm und hinterließ kleine, feine Linien. Diese verwandelten sich jedoch innerhalb von Sekunden in Wunden, die erst langsam aber dann immer stetiger anfingen zu bluten.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihren Körper und langsam fiel der ganze Druck von ihr ab, der sich über die vergangenen Stunden in ihr aufgebaut hatte.

Leise seufzend sah Sam dabei zu wie das Blut sich langsam auf ihrem Arm sammelte und dann, als es zu viel für ihren dünnen Arm wurde, ihren Arm herunter tropfte. Auch wenn sie viel Geld für Verbandsmaterial ausgeben musste, war dies... diese Sucht so viel befriedigender als all die anderen.

Doch gleichzeitig war sie so viel gefährlicher. Ein jeder könnte sie so vorfinden. Ein jeder könnte einer dieser dünnen, kleinen Narben sehen. Ein jeder könnte sie sehen. Könnte ihr wahres Ich sehen... doch dies spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Sie würde bald Besuch bekommen. Sie müsste bereit sein.

Darum band sie mit einem letzten Blick und einem letzten zärtlichen Streicheln ihres Armes die Wunden ab und verbarg diese dünnen Linien, die ihr Leben präsentierten.

Keine 10 Minuten später klingelte es auch schon an der Tür und mit schnellen Schritten ging Sam die Treppe nach unten und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey Blondie.", begrüßte Jack sie breit grinsend.

Halbherzig erwiderte Sam sein Lächeln, öffnete dann die Tür weiter und ließ ihn ein.„Und was wollen wir unternehmen? Ich dachte vielleicht an einem Picknick am Strand oder aber wir können in die Stadt gehen und etwas essen wenn du Hunger hast oder wir können was anderes machen…", fing er auch schon an drauf los zu reden.

Doch abrupt hielt er auf einmal inne. Mit einer fragend erhobenen Augenbraue blickte Sam ihren... Freund? Peiniger? ... Beschützer? an, der fast so aussah als würde er in der Luft schnüffeln.

"Ist alles in Ordnung oder brauchst du einen Moment allein für dich und diese wunderbare Luft in diesem Hause?", fragte sie und wie fast immer trug ihre Stimme keinerlei Gefühl. Jack antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern starrte sie nur an. Nein, das war falsch. Er starrte sie nicht an... er musterte sie.

Langsam glitt sein Blick über ihren Oberkörper, weiter über ihren Bauch und dann weiter ihre Beine entlang. Als er dann seinen wieder hob, blieb an ihren Armen hängen.

Als er dann seinen Blick wieder hob, blieb er an ihren Armen hängen. Nein, nicht an ihren Armen. Eher an dieser einen Stelle, wo Sam ihr Blut pulsieren spürte.

Wo sie immer noch diesen Schmerz... diesen Genus spürte. Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, ergriff sie mit ihrer anderen Hand ihren Ärmel und zog ihn etwas weiter nach unten. Keiner ihrer Verbände lugte hervor, aber sie hatte das Gefühl als könnte Jack durch ihre Kleidung sehen.

Direkt auf ihre Verbände und von diesen direkt auf ihre Haut... direkt in ihr Innerstes.

"Ist es nicht ein wenig zu warm für lange Sachen?", fragte Jack mit ruhiger Stimme und zog dabei demonstrativ seine eigene, dünne Jacke aus.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Sam und nahm dabei jede noch so kleine Regung in sich ob er nach etwas suchen würde, schoss es Sam durch den Kopf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Arme... Braungebrannt und enthüllt durch sein schwarzes T-Shirt, dass er unter seiner Jacke trug. So anders als die ihren. Ihre waren dünn und blass ... ausgemergelt. Es sah so aus als wenn keinerlei Muskeln mehr vorhanden wären. Und seine Arme waren unversehrt.

Nein, dies war nicht ganz richtig. Kleine Narben zierten seine Arme. Da ein Motorradunfall, dort ein Sturz beim Football. Narben, die Geschichten aus seinem Leben erzählten. Alltägliche Narben. Normale Narben. Narben von einem Leben anstatt zum leben.

So viele Narben überzogen auch schon ihre Arme, doch es waren hässliche Narben. Narben mit hässlichen Geschichten. Narben einer Sucht. Narben um ein Leben zu erhalten.

Seine Arme und ihre Arme. So unterschiedlich, doch eins hatten sie gemein. Sie zeigten was für Menschen sie waren und nie... nie hatte sich Sam so sehr geschämt als in diesem Moment als Jack ihre Hand ergriff und vorsichtig ihren Hemdsärmel hochschob um ihren Verband zu enthüllen.

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 1093 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

„_Gott ist ein sadistisches Schwein, Liebling, und er belauscht uns die ganze Zeit. Und wenn wir jemanden sagen, dass wir ihn lieben, dann nimmt er ihn uns weg, weil er sich zu Tode langweilt da oben. Wenn du's nicht mehr aushälst, gibt's nur zwei Dinge, die du tun kannst: Einatmen und ausatmen." – Kammerflimmern_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Tage verliefen immer weiter in einander und so wurde aus einer Woche ein einziger Tag für Sam.  
>Sie konnte nicht mehr Montag von Mittwoch geschweige denn abends von morgens unterscheiden.<br>Allein ihr Tagesrhythmus ermittelte ihr ein gewisses Gefühl der Stabilität und der Kontrolle, die sie drohte zu verlieren.

Sie stand gerade rechtzeitig auf um schnell etwas zu frühstücken und um dann mit rasantem Tempo pünktlich zur Schule zu kommen.

Wie schon all die Monate zuvor verbrachte sie den Unterricht in einem Nebel der Gleichgültigkeit, nur unterbrochen von Wellen des Hasses, der Liebe und der Vorfreude, wenn sie in der Pause Erinnerungen über Janet und die Cullens überkam oder wenn sie mit ihren ‚Freunden' über eine neue Party sprach. Erst, wenn sie wieder auf ihrem Bike saß, und auf den Weg nach Hause war, rückten andere Gefühle in den Vordergrund.

Mit jedem Schritt, mit jedem Meter den sie auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer zurücklegte, spürte sie immer stärker ihr Blut in ihren Adern pulsieren.

Lust. Freude. Leben.

Sie spürte auf einmal wieder so viel. Allein durch den Gedanken was gleich kommen würde.  
>Doch äußerlich ließ sie sich davon nichts anmerken. Sie war allein zuhause, aber ging trotzdem in aller Ruhe in ihr Zimmer, legte ihren Rucksack weg, zog sich um und setzte sich dann an ihren Schreibtisch.<p>

Tief ein- und ausatmend, legte sie ihre Hände vor sich auf die Tischplatte.

Ein aus. Ein aus.

Ihr Atem war ruhig wurde mit jedem Moment ruhiger, doch gleichzeitig hörte sie immer lauter ihr Blut in ihren Adern rauschen. Erst nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken in denen sie mit geschlossenen Augen dem Rauschen ihres Blutes gelauscht hatte, öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen und ergriff den Griff ihrer Schreibtischschublade.

Fast zaghaft zog sie sie auf und enthüllte so dass worauf sie sich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte.  
>Eine Flasche, eine Pillendose, ein Messer und eine simple Visitenkarte.<p>

Diese vier Dinge waren ihre Welt geworden. Egal was Jack, Jacob und die anderen sagten... nur diese Schätze und ihre Wirkungen auf sie, hatten ihr geholfen den Verlust von Janet, den Cullens und... ihrer Mutter.

Doch sie wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt. Niemals wieder.

Stattdessen nahm sie vorsichtig die Pillendose in die Hand. Es war die ihrer Mutter gewesen. Ein Mädchen in einem Tütü und Balletschuhen schmückte das Deckblatt und die ehemals strahlenden Farben waren abgegriffen. Das Silber, das Rosa, das Blau... alles war immer weiter mit den Jahren verblasst und abgegangen, doch für Sam war die Dose immer noch wunderschön.

Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln strich sie vorsichtig über den Deckel, bevor sie ihn langsam hoch hob. Drinnen versteckt war eine kleine Tüte. Unschuldiges weißes Pulver war in ihr verstaut, doch Sam wusste welche Wirkung dies haben würde.

Es sah aus wie Puderzucker, aber am Ende würde es Sam vergessen lassen. Darauf bedacht die Tüte nicht zu beschädigen, legte sie sie vor sich auf den Schreibtisch ab, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal in die Schublade griff.

Diesmal holte sie eine Flasche heraus. Ein bekannter Schriftzug sprang ihr ins Auge, doch sie achtete kaum darauf. Die braune Flüssigkeit, die so einfach und billig zu bekommen war, schwappte leicht in ihrem Glasgefängnis als Sam sie auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Nur einen kurzen Moment verharrte Sams Hand an der Flasche bevor sie zum letzten Mal in ihre Schublade griff. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über die Visitenkarte, die Telefonnummer, welche ihr den Zugang zu einer anderen Welt voller Gleichgesinnter geöffnet hatte, bevor sie den letzten Gegenstand ergriff.

Ein Messer. Klein, handlich, scharf.

Die Schneide glänzte im Licht und reflektierte dies als sie es hochhob. Doch auch darauf achtete Sam nicht. Nur ein erneutes kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, bevor sie das Messer neben die Flasche und die kleine Tüte legte.

Unschuldig lagen diese drei Gegenstände neben einander auf den Tisch. Sie sahen so unscheinbar aus und doch... brachten sie Sams Blut in Wallung.

Momente vergingen in denen sie einfach nur ihren Blick von einem Ding zum nächsten und zum übernächsten wandern ließ, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und tief ein- und ausatme. Erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, öffnete sie erneut ihre Augen und griff sicher nach der Tüte.

Alles Weitere dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Es waren für sie alltägliche Handgriffe geworden. Das Pulver präparieren, es durch ihre Nase ziehen und alles mit einem großen Schluck Whiskey nachwürzen. Erst als dies vollzogen war, ergriff sie erneut das Messer.

Die Flasche immer noch in ihrer Hand, stand sie so "bewaffnet" auf und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ruhig lehnte sie sich an die Wand und streckte ihre Beine auf der Bettdecke auf. Ein erneuter Schluck Alkohol benässte ihre Kehle, bevor sie die Flasche auf ihrem Nachtisch abstellte.

Nur noch das Messer hielt sie in ihren Händen.

Sanft, beinahe schon zärtlich, strich sie kurz über die Klinge ehe sie diese fest auf ihrem Arm ansetzte. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung nötig und schon zeigte sich der erste verlockende Tropfen Blut, der strahlendrot auf ihrer hellen Haut glänzte. Langsam und stetig drückte sie immer fester zu und sah zu wie der Schnitt länger und tiefer wurde.

Immer und immer weiter. Immer und immer tiefer. Immer und immer... befreiender. Sie wusste es waren nur die Endorphine, die ihr Körper ausschüttete um sie vorm Schmerz abzulenken, aber dies war ihr im Moment egal. Sie genoss es einfach nur. Die Hintergründe oder warum was in ihrem Körper geschah spielten keine Rolle, wenn die Wirkung, die Folgen, so wunderbar waren.  
>Ihr Blut tropfte von ihrem Handgelenk auf den Boden und sie schloss die Augen um sich nur auf dieses eine Gefühl zu konzentrieren. Sam leckte sich über die Oberlippe und drückte dabei noch fester zu.<p>

Stück für Stück. Millimeter für Millimeter. Schmerz gegen Schmerz. Vergangenheit gegen Gegenwart. Vernunft gegen Verlangen. Ein Kampf, der schon so oft in ihr ausgetragen wurde, doch immer... immer hatte die eine Seite gewonnen.

War es die richtige?

Sie war sich dessen nicht mehr sicher. Sie sollte sich sicher sein, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment... da wusste sie nur eins. Sie wusste nur noch wie sich das Messer, diese Klinge halb glänzend und halb matt durch ihr Blut, in ihrer Hand anfühlte, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Haut immer und immer weiter durchdrang und sie... erlöste.

Ende Kapitel 6


	8. Kapitel 7

**Wortanzahl:** 1333 Wörter

**Kapitel 7**

„_Für die Toten, die wir lieben." – Unbekannt_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Und wie war es heute?"

Lächelnd hielt Jack für Sam die Beifahrertür seines Autos auf und augenrollend, aber ohne Widerspruch, stieg sie ein. Inzwischen hatte sie sich fast daran gewöhnt und auch wenn sie es nie genießen würde wie eine... Dame behandelt zu werden, war sie dankbar Jack immer nach ihren Treffen mit ihrer Ärztin zu sehen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben was sich in diesen vier Monaten alles verändert hatte. Ab und an war sie sich immer noch unsicher wie es dazu kam, aber eins wusste... Sie war wieder auf dem richtigen Weg.

Wie von allein fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über ihren Unterarm und musste über ihre unbewusste Geste leicht schmunzeln. Dies hatte sie sich in den letzen Monaten angewöhnt und das tat sie immer wenn sie nervös oder unruhig war. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war sie heute sehr unruhig.

Dabei war die Therapiesitzung gar nicht so aufwühlend gewissen. Klar, sie hatten wieder über den Verlust von Janet und ihrer Mutter gesprochen, doch heute hatten sie sich eher auf ihre Angst vor der Zukunft konzentriert anstatt in den alten Wunden zu stochern. Trotz allem hatte sie es ... regelrecht im Blut, um sich mal ein Wortspiel zu erlauben, das heute irgendwas anders war.

„Sam, bist du noch bei mir?", riss sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Verwirrt über diese Unterbrechung, blickte die Angesprochene auf und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

"Ja, ja, kein Problem... die Sitzung war nicht so schlimm. Mach dir keine Sorgen... Es ist... ich weiß nicht. Ich bin irgendwie... unruhig."

„Naja … das wird schon. Wir können ja an den Strand fahren.", schlug Jack daraufhin vor und blickte zu Sam hinüber, die leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, nein, brauchen wir nicht. Ich möchte lieber nach Hause. Dad kommt heute früher nach Hause und ich will ihm mit einem Abendessen verwöhnen, weil er in letzter Zeit so k.o. ist. Außerdem wolltest du dich doch mit Daniel und den anderen treffen, oder?"

Jack blickte enttäuscht zu ihr hinüber. „Ich hätte ihnen auch abgesagt. Dich sehe ich ja nicht so oft … meist nur nach den Treffen."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wir haben uns doch erst letztes Wochenende gesehen!"

„Ja aber ich würde dich gerne viel öfter sehen wollen, Sam.", meinte er daraufhin nur leise.

Die beiden saßen nur stumm beieinander und blickten durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße vor sich.

"Habe ich dir eigentlich je gedankt?", unterbrach Sam nach einigen Momenten wieder die Stille.

„Gedankt?", fragte Jack verwundert.

Er drehte sich dabei zur Seite und beobachtete gespannt die Blonde, die angestrengt auf ihre Hände starrte. Sie erwiderte den Blick jedoch nicht, weswegen er sich schnell wieder der Straße zuwandte, während Sam anscheinend wieder ihre Stimme wieder fand.

"Für meine Rettung... und lüg nicht. Wir beide wissen, dass, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, ich gestorben wäre. Ich stürzte immer weiter ab, aber du hast mich ... aufgefangen und mir klar gemacht, dass ich Hilfe brauche... und dafür will ich dir danken..."

Fast schüchtern legte sie bei ihren letzten Worten ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Fassungslos hatte Jack ihr zugehört, aber nun war genug. Wortlos fuhr er an den Straßenrand, wo er dann ihre kleine Hand in seine beiden großen nahm und vorsichtig über deren zarten Haut strich.

„Sam … du musst mir dafür nicht danken. Ich … es ist doch selbstverständlich gewesen, dass ich dir helfe. Du brauchtest eben nur ein wenig Zeit um zu sehen, dass du Hilfe brauchtest.", sagte er leise und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinüber. Bevor seine Lippen jedoch die ihre berühren konnten, stoppten ihre Fingerspitzen auf eben diesen seine Bewegung. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Gesichter.

Leise sagte sie: "Nicht... ich würde dich nur küssen, weil ich dankbar bin und du verdienst mehr... auch wenn sie mir weh getan hat... ich liebe sie immer noch... und du... du wirst vielleicht irgendwann mehr für mich sein, aber jetzt... in diesem Moment bist du nur mein bester Freund. Der, dem ich mein Leben und meinen Verstand verdanke... aber nicht mein Herz... es tut mir leid."

„Sam …", sagte er leise seufzend und lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sitz. „Du liebst sie noch immer? Nach all dem was sie dir angetan hat?"

Seine Stimme klang ungläubig, doch Sam ging darauf nicht ein und blickte stur aus dem Fenster.

"Bitte Jack... du bist mein bester Freund... ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

Für einige Momente herrschte Stille, doch dann durchbrach ein Seufzen diese. "Du hast Recht... das war dumm von mir... ich kann nicht sagen, dass meine Gefühle so einfach verschwinden werden, doch... ich will dich auch nicht als Freundin verlieren. Also... kannst du meinen Ausrutscher von eben vergessen? Wie wärs, nächstes Wochenende kommst du zu mir und wir essen Pizza, während wir uns darüber lustig machen wie John versucht Rodney soziale Kompetenz beizubringen? Ich bin sicher, Daniel hat auch nichts dagegen wieder mal mit dir auszugeeken."

„Das wäre … schön. Und danke Jack.", sagte sie leise und schenkte ihm dabei ein kleines Lächeln.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, ehe Jack den Wagen wieder startete und ihn wieder auf die Straße, Richtung Sams Haus, steuerte. Die restliche Fahrt verlief schweigend zwischen den beiden und schneller als es Jack lieb war, waren sie bei Sam zu Hause angekommen.

„Danke Jack und dann bis Samstag.", verabschiedete sie sich.

Jack winkte ihr kurz, ehe er verschwand. Sam ging langsam und in ihren Gedanken verloren auf die Haustür zu. Langsam schloss sie die Tür auf. Sie trat in den Flur und während sie sich die Jacke auszog, schloss Sam mit ihrem Fuß die Tür.

Bevor die Tür jedoch den Rahmen berührte, erklang ein lautes Klirren. Erschrocken dreht sich Sam um nur um mitten in der Bewegung inne zu halten, denn ihre Augen spielten ihr wieder einen Streich. Sie war clean. Sie war seit Monaten wieder clean und doch... sah sie immer noch eine ihrer Versionen im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen.

"Nein.", entwich ihr zusammen mit einem Wimmern. "Nein... ich bin clean... ich hab nichts genommen... warum sehe ich dich?"

„Oh mein Gott, Sam!", rief ihre Version aus und trat zwei Schritte auf sie zu.

Sam wich verschreckt zurück und stieß dabei gegen die geschlossene Eingangstür. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sie dabei zu erinnern, wann sie etwas genommen haben könnte. Denn es konnte ganz einfach nicht sein! Sie war clean! Immer und immer wieder murmelte sie ohne das sie es selbst mitbekam: "Sie ist nicht da. Sie ist nicht da. Sie ist nicht da."

Doch weder das noch die Tipps ihrer Ärztin halfen ihr. SIE war immer noch da und stand inzwischen direkt vor, mit einem Blick, den Sam so oft in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Sie stand direkt vor ihr mit einer erhobenen Hand, die stark zitterte. Es sah so aus als wollte sie sie berühren, doch sie tat es nicht.

„Ich … ich dachte … du wärst tot.", wisperte ihre Version leise.

"Tot... nein... du wolltest mir nie dieses Geschenk geben..."

Warum sprach sie mit ihrer Halluzination? Sie war doch gesund... auf dem Weg der Besserung... also warum? Warum verfiel sie in alte Muster zurück? Sie... sie brauchte Hilfe. Ohne, dass sie es richtig realisierte, suchte sie frenetisch in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy. Sie brauchte Jack, ihre Therapeutin... irgendwen.

„Aber, aber Alice! Sie hat gesehen …", kam es verstört von ihrer Halluzination.

Ihre Version legte nun sanft ihre Hand auf ihre Wange und ihr glitt vor Schock das Handy, das sie mittlerweile in der Hand hielt, aus der Hand. Oh mein Gott … es fühlte sich so echt an! So … wunderbar. So... falsch... es war falsch. Damals hat es sich auch echt angefühlt... und sie wollte es wie damals glauben... glauben, dass Janet wieder da war... das sie nicht mehr alleine war... doch ebenso sehr wie sie sich wünschte, dass Janet real war... wünschte sie sich endlich frei zu sein...frei von ihrem Schmerz, ihrer Trauer, ihrer Angst... Sie wollte doch einfach nur wieder... normal sein...

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Kapitel 8

**Wortanzahl:** 906 Wörter

**Kapitel 8**

„_Tempus fugit - amor manet." - Die Zeit vergeht - die Liebe bleibt._

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Ein Kuss... Lippen, die die ihre berührten. War es Jack? Hatte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten? Oder war es ihre Illusion? Ihre Fantasie? Ihre Halluzination oder wie auch immer sie diese Erscheinung nennen wollte? Waren es ihre Lippen? Doch warum... sie fühlten sich so ... real an? Was war mit ihr? Es konnte nicht real sein... sie musste träumen... doch warum wollte sie es nicht glauben? Warum schrie alles in ihr dass dies real war? Das dies wirklich Janet war... Was... wem... sollte sie glauben? Ihrem Verstand? Ihrem Herzen? Ihren Lippen?

Ihr Kuss dauerte Sekunden oder gar Stunden an. Sie konnte es ganz einfach nicht sagen so sehr hatte sie sich in diesen Kuss verloren. Als sie sich jedoch aus dem Kuss löste, keuchte sie leise auf und ruckte mit dem Kopf nach hinten. Sie schnappte schnell nach Luft und blickte in die wunderschönsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hat. Und das sie dachte, dass sie sie nie wieder sehen würde. Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum oder ein Gespinst ihrer Fantasie war... sie würde sie genießen. Wenigstens diesen Moment. 

„Ich dachte, du wärst tot. Ich dachte, das du gestorben wärst.", wisperte Janet leise und strich Sam dabei zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren." 

In diesem Moment war es um Sam geschehen und sie tat etwas, dass weder sie noch Janet erwartet hätten. Sam holte mit der rechten Hand aus und schlug Janet mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Das Gesicht ihrer Fantasie bewegte sich kein Stück, aber dafür fühlte sich ihre Hand an als wäre sie gebrochen und damit wurde Sam eines klar... Vor ihr stand wirklich Janet Cullen. 

Ihre Hand vibrierte leicht als sie diese wieder zurückzog und sie mit ihrer anderen Hand umklammerte. Fassungslos starrte sie die Frau vor sich an und wusste ganz einfach nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Die Frau, die sie mehr als alles andere liebte, war wieder da und ohne es zu realisieren, liefen ihr langsam Tränen über das Gesicht. 

„Du bist gegangen. Einfach so gegangen … du hast mich allein gelassen.", wisperte Sam leise.  
>Janet sah sie noch immer ungläubig an und wusste nicht was sie von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. Wieder hob Sam langsam die Hand. Doch diesmal holte sie nicht zum Schlag aus sondern legte sie zitternd auf Janets Wange. Sanft strich sie über diese und sah dabei Janet ganz einfach nur an. <p>

„Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich habe mich so sehr danach gesehnt, dich noch ein einziges Mal wieder sehen zu können." 

Janet musste sich räuspern, ehe sie anfing zu sprechen. „Ich bin hier … weil … ich dachte, dass du gestorben bist. Ich hatte … hatte nur nicht den Mut gehabt früher her zu kommen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dass … dass ich deinen Grabstein sehen musste." 

"Gestorben... aber... Jack hat mich gerettet... Hat Alice das nicht gesehen? Oder woher weißt du davon?" 

„Alice hat nur dich gesehen mit … aufgeschnittenen …" Hier stoppte Janet und nach einem kurzen Moment sprach sie weiter. „Pulsadern … und daher … ich fühlte mich so schuldig … und ich wollte sofort herkommen, doch ich hatte solche Angst zu deiner Beerdigung zu kommen." 

„Und warum bist du dann hier? Bei mir zu Hause?", fragte Sam erstickt. 

„Ich wollte noch mal herkommen und … und mir dein Zimmer noch mal ansehen. Ich wollte mich noch mal an glückliche Tage erinnern. Ich wollte nur die glücklichen Tage in Erinnerung behalten und nicht die Fehler, die ich begangen habe." 

Zitternd legte Sam die linke Hand auf Janets andere Wange und zog sie ein kleines Stück weiter an sich heran. Sie blickte ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Sie schien etwas zu suchen und auch gefunden zu haben, denn sie legte ihre Stirn gegen Janets und atmete leise aus. 

"Du bist wirklich... da.", wiederholte sie wieder als wäre es nun wirklich vollkommen und unwiderruflich in ihrem Verstand, ihrem Herzen und ihrem vollkommenen Sein angekommen.  
>Janet nickte zur Bestätigung und legte dann ihre Hände auf Sams Taille. „Ich bin hier. Bei dir.", sagte sie leise. <p>

"Aber du wirst wieder gehen...", flüsterte Sam kurz bevor sie das tat, wovon sie so lange geträumt hatte. Zärtlich legten sich ihre Lippen auf die von Janet und es war... als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. 

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder aus dem Kuss und Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus. 

„Nur wenn du willst, dass ich wieder gehen soll. Denn … eins habe ich gelernt, als ich gegangen bin … ich liebe dich mehr als ich für möglich gehalten habe." 

"Und ich... ich habe gelernt... das du mich zerstören kannst." 

Und wieder verhinderte Sam eine Antwort von Janet mit ihren Lippen. 

„Ich werde das tun, was du möchtest. Ich werde wieder gehen wenn du willst. Ich werde mit dir in Kontakt bleiben wenn du willst … und ich werde bleiben wenn du willst." 

"Und... wirst du bleiben, wenn ich will. Wirst du mit mir leben, mit mir lachen, mit mir streiten... mich lieben?" 

Leise, fast gehaucht, bekam sie dann die Antwort, die sie wieder lächeln ließ: „Ja."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_"Die Chinesen glauben, dass ein imaginärer roter Faden die Menschen miteinander verbindet, die füreinander bestimmt sind, und dass nichts diese Verbindung je zerstören kann - weder Zeit noch Entfernung, noch Umstände." - Barbara Esstman: Pferde am Fluß _

Ende Kapitel 8


	10. Kapitel 9

**A/N:** Ein kleines Übergangskapitel bis ich hoffentlich bald wieder mehr Zeit habe um mit Mina zu schreiben. Blöde Arbeit. .

**Wortanzahl:** 828 Wörter

**Kapitel 9**

"_To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable. Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless." - G. K. Chesterton_

-oOo-

_"Zu lieben bedeutet das Unliebsame zu lieben. Zu verzeihen, bedeutete das Unverzeihbare zu verziehen. Glaube bedeutet man glaubt an das Unglaubliche. Hoffnung bedeutet, man hofft, wenn alles hoffnungslos erscheint." - übersetzt von Schattentaenzerin_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Warum? Ich verstehe es nicht? Zerstört die Gesellschaft von Vampiren den gesunden Menschenverstand oder kann man wirklich so dumm sein? Hat sie wirklich vergessen was diese Blutsaugerin ihr angetan hatte? Wie es ihr in den letzten Monaten ging? Wie kann sie diese ... diese ... ah ich weiß nicht mal als was ich sie bezeichnen soll, in ihr Leben zurücklassen!"

Still lauschte Daniel seinem besten Freund, der nun schon seit fast einer Stunde auf und ab ging und die Cullens beschimpfte. Er hatte nichts weiter gesagt, nur hin und wieder hatte er aufgesehen als Jack gegen eine der Wände geschlagen hatte. Inzwischen kannte er das Spiel und wusste seine Rolle. Egal wie sie ihm langsam zuwider wurde. Er sollte nur zuhören und mehr nicht. Außer ihm vielleicht ab und an zustimmen wenn Jack die Luft ausging oder die Argumente um sich weiter aufzuregen.

„Es ist nicht richtig! Sie und ihre Sippe sind gefährlich! Entweder sie sehen Sam als Snack oder sie wollen sie wandeln! Diese Wesen haben kein Herz. Sie denken nur an ihren eigenen Nutzen. So wie alle ihrer Art. Denn egal was sie sagen … SIE SIND NICHT ANDERS!"

"Woher willst du es wissen?", unterbrach auf einmal Daniels Stimme Jacks Tirade und nach dessen verdatterten Blick hatte er wohl selbst gar nicht realisiert, dass er was gesagt hatte, doch nun wo die Worte hinaus waren überzog ein Ausdruck der Bestimmtheit sein Gesicht.

Etwas das Jack bisher selten auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes gesehen hatte. Zumindest nicht in Zusammenhang mit ihm...

„Was?", fragte Jack ihn vollkommen perplex und blieb endlich stehen um ihn aufmerksam ansehen zu können. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte er ein weiteres Mal und konnte sich nur knapp davon zurückhalten einen Schritt zurückzutreten als Daniel sich aufrichtete und sich vor ihm stellte.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass sie nicht anders sind? Sie haben noch nie jemanden angegriffen oder auf irgendeine andere Art den Pakt gebrochen, also warum? Warum sind sie deiner Meinung nicht anders? Nur, weil Sam Janet anstatt dich gewählt hat?"

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wow … warte. Das habe ich doch gar nicht behauptet. Nur das es zu gefährlich ist, sich mit solchen Tieren anzufreunden. Mehr habe ich nicht gesagt. Es kommt doch gar nicht drauf an, dass Sam nun gerade das Beispiel ist. Es geht um jeden in deren Nähe."

"Ach und warum soll Sam dann so oft in unsere Nähe sein? Oder hast du vergessen was Liz passiert ist?"

Es war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber Daniel war es egal. er hatte diesen Weg nun eingeschlagen und jetzt würde er ihn auch zu Ende gehen und vielleicht... vielleicht würde Jack dann endlich realisieren, dass er falsch lag. Zumindest bezüglich Janet und den Cullens und vielleicht, vielleicht auch über seine Gefühle für Sam, auch wenn sich Daniel diese Hoffnung selbst kaum zugestehen wollte.

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen.", kam es gereizt von dem anderen jungen Mann.

„Doch bei uns ist es allemal sicherer als bei dieser Vampirbrut! Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen warum Sam das nicht sehen will. Und warum dieser Abschaum von Frau wieder gekommen ist." 

"Vielleicht weil sie Sam liebt? Ebenso wie Sam sie liebt? Behauptest du nicht auch, dass du Sam liebst? Warum willst du dann nicht dass sie glücklich ist? Selbst, wenn dies mit einer anderen Person ist... wenn du sie wirklich liebst, akzeptierst du es. Du unterdrückst den Schmerz und bist einfach... glücklich für die Person, die du liebst..."

„Weil ich will, dass sie mit MIR glücklich ist!", knurrte Jack angespannt und blickte Daniel dabei fest in die Augen. „ICH kann sie beschützen. ICH kann ihr all das geben was sie braucht. ICH habe sie gerettet. Ihre angeblich große Liebe hat rein gar nichts getan!"

"ABER SIE WILL DICH NICHT!"

Er konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Noch nie hatte Daniel seinen besten Freund richtig angeschrien, doch nun konnte und wollte er es nicht zurücknehmen... aber gleichzeitig hatte er genug. Er hatte genug davon wie blind Jack war, wie es nur noch um Sam und die bösen Cullens ging und wie egal ihm langsam alles andere wurde. Er hatte es satt und darum drehte er sich jetzt einfach weg und ließ Jack stehen. Es wurde Zeit das Jack erwachsen wurde... ohne die Stütze seines besten Freundes, der doch nie genug für ihn war.

Derweil stand Jack einfach nur wie erstarrt da und sah Daniel hinter her. Er konnte ganz einfach nicht begreifen, was gerade passier war. Sekunden lang stand einfach nur so da. Und langsam fing er an zu begreifen, dass er seinen besten Freund gerade verloren hatte.

Ende Kapitel 9


	11. Kapitel 10

**A/N:** Reviews? *liebguck* Zu dem bin ich, Shadowdancer, ein kleines bisschen in Esme verknallt, was man auch wieder in diesem Kapitel merkt. Aber Mina hat ihr Bestes gegeben um großartiges Schwärmen meinerseits zu unterbinden. ;-)

**Wortanzahl:** 1509 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Kapitel 10**

„_Sie werden nach Luft schreien aber ihre Lungen werden sich mit Blut füllen." – Unbekannt_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das so gut wäre? Ich meine... das letzte Treffen zwischen mir und deiner Familie verlief nicht gerade gut", sagte Sam zögernd, obwohl es eigentlich sinnlos war.

Sie standen schließlich schon vor dem Haus der Cullens und Janet hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sie schon erwarteten. Und sicherlich konnten sie jedes einzelne Wort hören, von dem was sie gerade sagte. Doch das war ihr egal. Sie würde offen ihre Besorgnis aussprechen und diese war nun einmal nicht unbegründet. Insbesondere nach dem was zu dem in den letzten Monaten passiert war. Sowohl mit ihr als auch mit Janet.

„Sam", sagte die Brünette sanft und nahm ihre Hand. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Keine Sorge! Und wenn nicht … wir kriegen das schon hin."

"So wie wir das letzte Mal es hinbekommen haben?", fragt Sam skeptisch, aber trotzdem öffnete sie die Beifahrertür und stieg aus.

Sie konnte Janets leises Lachen hören als auch diese ausstieg und das Auto umrundete. Sie kam neben ihr zum stehen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Genauso und nicht anders! Wir haben eben unsere eigene Art solche Dinge zu klären!", antworte die Brünette mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Sam schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf und griff wieder nach Janets Hand. "Komm...ich beschütze dich", sagt sie zwinkernd und achtet gar nicht weiter auf Sams kleinen Schmollmund, während sie ihre Freundin mit zur Haustür zog.

„Du bist unmöglich. Weißt du das?", fragte Sam eigentlich nur rhetorisch und folgte ihrer Freundin ohne Widerstand zu leisten.

Kaum waren sie an der Tür angekommen, wurden diese schon geöffnet. Nicht aufgerissen, sondern elegant und langsam. Wie es eine wahre Lady tun würde. Daher sollte Sam eigentlich nicht überrascht sein, dass sie Esmes sanftes Lächeln begrüßte.

Sam konnte nicht anders und dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Diese Frau überraschte sie doch immer wieder mit ihrem einnehmenden, herzlichen Wesen. Sie war einfach nur... warm. Die perfekte Mutter und Lady und Ehefrau in einem. Darum konnte sie auch nicht anders als die herzliche Umarmung zu erwidern mit der Esme sie begrüßte.

„Hallo Sam. Es ist so schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen.", sagte Esme und öffnete die Tür weiter um sie einzulassen.

"Hallo Esme, ich hab Sie", fängt sie an bevor sie wegen Esmes leicht mahnenden Blick inne hielt und sich verbesserte, "Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut."

„Es könnte nicht besser sein.", antwortete Janets 'Adoptivmutter' und führte sie in das große Wohnzimmer.

Dort wartete auch schon die halbe Cullenfamilie auf das Pärchen. Auf einem Blick sah Sam sofort Alice, die hochsprang um sie mit einer stürmischen Umarmung zu begrüßen, Jasper, der zaghaft hinter der Couch stehend, ihr zuwinkte und Carlisle, der nachdem Alice sie losgelassen hatte, zu ihr trat um sie zu begrüßen.

Sam wunderte sich wo Emmett war, aber bestimmt war er bei Rosalie. Sie ruhig stimmen und davon abhalten ein Attentat auf sie zu begehen. Nicht, dass Sam dieser so was zutraute... oder eher nicht, dass Sam nicht darauf vertraute, dass Janet und Alice und die anderen dies verhindern würden.

Sie wurde jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Janet sie Richtung Couch zog. Sie setzten sich beide nebeneinander oder besser gesagt ihre Freundin saß halb auf ihr. Die Brünette schmiegte sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen an sie. Es fehlte nur noch das Schnurren, was wohl auch Alice Gedanke war. Denn kaum hatte sie das gedacht, sprach die kleine Schwarzhaarige dies auch schon aus.

"Na Janet, hast du dein Frauchen wieder gefunden, Kittykat?"

Wie zur Bestätigung fauchte diese ihre Schwester an und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Sam konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und wurde sogleich von Janet in die Seite geknufft. "Still oder ich zeige meine Krallen", sagte sie und drehte sich nach hinten um Sam ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Oh nun habe ich aber Angst.", spottete die Blonde und streckte nun ihrer Freundin ebenfalls die Zunge aus.

"Die solltest du auch haben", lässt sich auf einmal eine arrogante Stimme hören und ohne aufzusehen wusste Sam, dass Rosalie den Raum betreten hatte.

Sam sah zu ihr auf und blickte der anderen blonden Frau dabei in die Augen. Mehrere Sekunden lang blickten sie sich nur an bis Emmett in den Raum trat und so den Blickkontakt brach.

"BARBIE!", rief er schallend bevor er Janet recht rabiat von ihrem Schoß stieß und ihre eine starke (wenn gleich für ihn wohl sehr schwache) Umarmung gab.

„Au, au, au, au, au!", rief Sam ihm entgegen und versuchte sich aus seiner knochenbrechenden Umarmung zu befreien.

Es war nur ein Witz, doch Rosalie veranlasste es zu einem herablassenden Schnauben. "Ach jetzt auf einmal mag dieses Menschlein keine Schmerzen mehr?"

Die Stille, die sich daraufhin im Raum ausbreitete war ohrenbetäubend. Sam blickte mit leicht wässrigen Augen auf ihre Hände. Emmett hatte sie mittlerweile wieder losgelassen und blickte seine Frau ungläubig an. Janet blickte jedoch nicht zu Rosalie sondern zu Sam. Sie nahm deren Hände in ihre und strich beruhigen über sie. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf Sam fixiert als sie leise sagte, und dadurch die Proteste (Alice) und Anmahnungen (Esme und Carlisle) verstummen ließ: "Wir haben darüber geredet Rosalie."

„Und? Du hast mir noch nicht Verboten darüber zu sprechen!", spottete Rosalie weiter und ignorierte alles andere.

Ihr Blick war vollkommen fixiert auf Sam, die genug hatte. Nach all diesen Monaten hatte sie genug von abwertenden Blicken, die sie abschätzten und als minderwertig einschätzten. Sie ließ Janets Hände los und stand dann langsam auf. Sie ging auf Rosalie zu und blick genau vor ihr stehen.

„Weißt du, es ist mir egal was du von mir hältst und es ist mir egal mit was für Worten du mich beleidigen willst. Ich bin nicht stolz auf meine Taten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch ich lasse mich keinesfalls von dir verurteilen."

"Verurteilen? Warum sollte ich dich verurteilen, wenn ich doch die Wahrheit weiß? Du bist dumm. Du warst damals dumm und du bist es immer noch. Dumm und blind."

Vollkommen ruhig standen Rosalie und Sam sich gegenüber und keiner der beiden achtete auf Carlisle, der an Rosalie herantritt und ihr leises was ins Ohr flüstert. Stattdessen warf Rose ihrem 'Adoptivvater' nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich Emmett zuwendete.

"Kommst du? Ich wollte heute noch gerne einkaufen gehen."

Doch Sam hatte genug und dieses Mal wollte sie Rosalie nicht einfach als Gewinner weggehen lassen. Mutig oder dumm (?) ergriff sie deren Arm. "Stopp! Sag mir endlich warum du mich so sehr hasst oder bist du zu feige?"

"Das willst du wirklich wissen?", fragt die blonde Vampirin ruhig, während Carlisle mahnend ihren Namen rief und die anderen Mitglieder der Familie versuchen die beiden zu trennen. Doch wie die Minuten davor ignorierten die beiden alles um sie herum. Stattdessen nickte Sam einfach nur und erwiderte den Blick der Älteren.

„Ich hasse dich aus tiefsten Herzen dafür, dass du alles hast was ich nicht haben kann. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du ein Mensch bist. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du dein Leben einfach so aufgeben willst für ein Leben als Toter!", fauchte Rosalie schon regelrecht.

Sie und Sam standen sich mittlerweile schon so dicht gegenüber, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten und sie den Atem des jeweiligen anderen spüren konnten. Wenn Rosalie atmen würde. Starr blickten sie einander in die Augen.

Janet stand währenddessen hinter Sam und hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Der Rest der Cullens standen eher in der Nähe von Rosalie um sie von Dummheiten abhalten zu können. Für Sekunden herrschte eine Stille, die man mit einem Messer hätte durchschneiden können, und in der alle Angst davor zu haben schienen vor dem was als nächstes passieren konnte, doch dann entwich Sam ein kleines Seufzen und sie schloss müde ihre Augen.

"Ich verstehe das ich etwas _wegwerfe_ was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast, aber _ich_ habe mir das nie gewünscht. Ich wusste immer, dass dieser amerikanische Traum mit dem Haus, dem Mann, den 2,5 Kindern und dem Golden Retriver nicht mein Traum ist und in den letzten Monaten - und ich meine jetzt nicht erst seit eurer ... Abreise - wurde mir immer klarer warum. Ich kann dir den Grund nicht nennen. Es ist etwas, womit ich selbst erst klar kommen muss, aber glaub mir... ein Leben mit einem Haus, Mann und Baby ist nicht _mein_ Leben."

Die Worte hatte sie in ruhigen Ton hervorgebracht und sie wusste, dass sie mehr Fragen als Antworten hervorgerufen hatten. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass sie nicht genug waren um Rosalie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, aber vielleicht würde dies auch nie passieren und vielleicht wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Sie wusste es nicht. So vieles war so konfus in ihrem Kopf, in ihren Gedanken und in diesem Moment wollte sie eigentlich nur... alleine sein.

So wandte sie sich ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück auf die Familie zu werfen zur Haustür und ließ die Menschen - _die Vampire_, die sie verletzten und gleichermaßen heilten, in Stille zurück.

Ende Kapitel 10


	12. Kapitel 11

**Wortanzahl:** 1.025 Wörter

**Kapitel 11**

„_Es ist komisch, wir ignorieren die, die uns wollen, wir wollen die, die uns ignorieren, lieben die, die uns verletzten und verletzen die, die uns am meisten lieben."_

_- Unbekannt_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Hastig lief Sam die Auffahrt hinauf und zog sich ihre Jack weiter ins Gesicht. Auf halben Weg von den Cullens zu sich nach Hause hatte es in Strömen angefangen zu regnen. Mit einem Satz war sie auf der Veranden, öffnete die Tür und schloss schnell die Tür wieder hinter sich. Als sie aufblickte stand ihr Vater direkt vor ihr und sah sie überrascht an.

"Sammy, was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte du wolltest den ganzen Tag bei den Cullens verbringen?", fragte er sie als sie sich wie ein Hund schüttelte und ihre nasse Jacke aufhängte.

"Uh ja ... es gab einen kleinen Notfall bei ihnen und ich wollte nicht weiter stören, weswegen ich schon wieder hier bin ... und solltest du nicht schon ..." Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr "... seit 4 Stunden auf Arbeit sein?", fragte Sam und fuhr sich durch ihre zerzausten, nassen Haare.

"Oh...", Jacob stockte und Sam musterte ihn kurz, irgendwas schien nicht zu stimmen, aber außer das er müde aussah, erkannte sie nichts Besonderes. Selbst diese Müdigkeit war in letzter Zeit nichts besonderes. Ihr Vater arbeitete einfach zu viel. Vielleicht hatte er darum frei genommen? Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, da sprach ihr Vater schon weiter. "Ja, natürlich, aber mir ist was dazwischen genommen, weswegen ich mir frei genommen habe."

"Ok ...", sagte sie langsam und ging an ihn vorbei in die Küche. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und drehte sich zur Seite als ihr Vater sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Kurz schien ihr Vater zu zögern, als wäre er unsicher wie er auf diese einfache Frage antworten sollte, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sagte mit einem Lächeln. "Natürlich Schätzchen, ich brauchte einfach nur mal wieder etwas Zeit fern vom Job. In letzter Zeit war es einfach etwas zu viel."

Sam seufzte leise auf als sie sich den Kaffee in die Tasse goss. "Endlich hörst du auf mich. Ich sage dir das schon die ganze Zeit. Wir könnten vielleicht etwas unternehmen? Also ... zusammen ... wenn du willst.", sagte sie zögerlich und blickte dabei ihre Tasse an.

Durch ihre Wimpern hin durch sah sie, wie auch er in seine Tasse starrte, die er eben mit Kaffee auffüllte. Doch obwohl ihn irgendwas zurück zu halten schien, war seine Antwort voller Liebe, trotz der Einfachheit. "Ja, Sam, das würde ich sehr gerne", und ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht als er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

Unbewusst hatte sie die Luft angehalten, die sie nun langsam wieder raus ließ. Wenigstens ein gutes Ereignis an diesem Tag. Sie hatte viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbracht seit ... seit ihre Mom gestorben war. Doch das wollte sie ändern. Auch wenn sie ihn 'Dad' nannte, rutschte ihr derweilen noch immer 'Jacob' heraus und sie wusste wie sehr ihn dies verletzte. Auch wenn er nie etwas deswegen sagte. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie wollte ihm beweisen, sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Ihm dankten für das, was er alles für sie getan hatte.

"Dad", fing sie an, doch dann verstummte sie. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Wie sollte sie ihm es sagen? War es nicht besser es ihm zu zeigen. Es war ja nicht so als würde sie weglaufen oder sterben. Solange nicht irgendein Vampir durstig oder verrückt wurde, war sie sicher. Gut, dass konnte hier augenscheinlich öfter passieren als man dachte, doch ansonsten war sie hier und würde um nichts in der Welt einfach so verschwinden. "Ich ... also ich wollte dir nu mal sagen, dass ... ich ... ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Sammy", lächelnd stand er auf und zog sie in seine Arme, sie fest umarmend, während sie ihr Gesicht an die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter drückte, so wie sie es als Kind immer getan hatte. Damals, bevor alles anders wurde. Damals, als sie noch eine richtige Familie gewesen waren.

Wie lange sie so standen, wusste keiner von beiden. Erst das Klingeln der Haustür riss sie aus ihrer Umarmung und Sam schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie aus der Küche in den Flur verschwand. Als sie die Tür öffnete, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr stand Janet Cullen, die von oben bis unten durchnässt war. Das Wasser tropfte von ihrer Kleidung auf die Veranda. Das Haar hing ihr in einzelnen Strähnen im Gesicht.

"Janet... was machst du denn hier?", fragte Sam verdutzt. Bevor diese jedoch antworten konnte, erklang die Stimme ihres Vaters. "Sammy, lass die Arme doch nicht draußen im Regen stehen. Lass sie hereinkommen!"

Sam trat wortlos zur Seite und sah zu wie Janet fast genau die selben Bewegungen machte, wie sie vor gut einer halben Stunde getan hatte. Ihr Vater war wieder, nachdem er Janet einfach zur Begrüßung zugenickt hatte, in die Küche verschwunden. Die Brünette drehte sich zu Sam um, die noch immer verdutzt dreinblickte. "So...", fragte diese dann als sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen breit machte.

"Ich wusste nicht ob ich herkommen sollte. Weil du einfach so gegangen bist und naja ... Esme meinte du brauchst Zeit aber ich wollte dir nur sagen ... also das ich da bin ... und mir das alles egal ist was war. Naja nicht egal aber ich nehme dich so wie du bis und ja ... das war eigentlich das, was ich dir sagen wollte.", stütze es schnell aus Janets Mund und wenn sie hätte Luft holen müssen, wäre sie nun atemlos.

"Oh Janet...", entgegnete Sam nur kopfschüttelnd, "obwohl wir schon so lange zusammen sind, hast du mich noch immer nicht richtig verstanden, oder?", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und trat zu Janet heran.

"Uh heißt das, dass ich nicht kommen sollte?!", fragte Janet zaghaft und trag, wenn auch nur einen kleinen Schritt, auf die Blonde zu.

"Nein, es heißt einfach, dass ich dir viel zu einfach verzeihe", und mit diesen Worten zog sie die andere Frau an sich heran und drückte ihre Lippen auf die ihren.

Ende Kapitel 11


End file.
